eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Diggiloo Diggiley
|year = 1984 |position = 1st |points = 145 |previous = Främling |next = Bra Vibrationer |conductor = Curt-Eric Holmquist |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} Diggiloo Diggiley was the Swedish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1984 in Luxembourg performed by Herreys. The song is a perfect illustration of the time period in which it was performed; a very upbeat 1980s-style dance song, performed by three impossibly clean cut young men - fellow Swedish Eurovision participant Tommy Körberg famously dubbed them "the dancing deodorants" in the press, a derogatory nickname that stuck with them for the rest of their career in Sweden - and the nonsensical title harking back to previous entries such as Boom Bang-a-Bang, Ding-a-Dong and La, La, La. The song has achieved considerable fame among fans, with a well-known archive of contest lyrics using the domain name www.diggiloo.net (The Diggiloo Thrush), named after it. Despite the reception the song receives today, in the run-up to the Contest it was not an immediate favorite to win; bookmakers Ladbrokes had Ireland's Terminal 3 and Italy's I treni di Tozeur as higher favorites, so the song winning came as a surprise to many. It was the third song in 9 years to win from the first spot in the running order, a feat that had been done twice before. Lyrics Swedish= Blixtar och dunder, magiska under Plötsligt en dag har det hänt, åh... vilken tur (Du är en lyckofigur) En dag i staden, (du gick där och tänkte) På esplanaden, (då såg du nåt som blänkte) Det kändes som jag hade vingar Åh... vilken underbar dröm Diggi-loo diggi-ley, alla tittar på mig Där jag går i mina gyllne skor Jag dansade omkring på gatan Och hela världen den log Diggi-loo diggi-ley, himlen öppnade sig Det är knappt man sina ögon tror Åh... jag börjar nästan sväva I mina gyllene skor Jag har visioner för millioner Gyllene dojor för dig och lyckan är gjord (Säg mer, vi tror på ditt ord) Tänk dig ett hinder, (det flyger du över) Vingar på skorna (är allt vad du behöver) Åh... jag kan bli vad jag önskar I min förtrollade värld Diggi-loo diggi-ley, alla tittar på mig Där jag går i mina gyllne skor Jag dansade omkring på gatan Och hela världen den log Diggi-loo diggi-ley, himlen öppnade sig Det är knappt man sina ögon tror Åh... jag börjar nästan sväva I mina gyllene skor Det var en önskedröm men jag måste medge Att när jag vaknade vakna' jag med glädje Jag, en sång och en dansman Åh... åh... Diggi-loo diggi-ley, himlen öppnade sig Det är knappt man sina ögon tror Åh... jag ville gärna önska Åt alla gyllene skor Åh... jag ville gärna önska Åt alla gyllene skor |-| Translation= Lightning and thunder, magical wonders Suddenly one day it happened, oh... what a piece of luck (You are a lucky devil) One day in the city (you walked there thinking) On the forecourt (you saw something glistening) It felt like I had wings Oh... what a wonderful dream Diggi-loo diggi-ley, everybody's looking at me When I'm walking in my golden shoes I danced in the street And the whole world was smiling Diggi-loo diggi-ley, the sky was opening up You hardly believe your eyes Oh... and I almost begin to fly In my golden shoes I have visions for millions Golden shoes for you and happiness is a fact (Tell us more, we trust your word) Imagine an obstacle, (you'll fly over it) Wings on your shoes (is all you need) Oh... I can become what I want In my magical world Diggi-loo diggi-ley, everybody's looking at me When I'm walking in my golden shoes I danced in the street And the whole world was smiling Diggy-loo diggy-ley''sic'', the sky was opening up You hardly believe your eyes Oh... and I almost begin to fly In my golden shoes It was a wishful dream, but I have to admit When I woke up, I woke up with pleasure Me, a singer and dancer Oh... oh... Diggi-loo diggi-ley, the sky was opening up You hardly believe your eyes Oh... I'd like to wish For everyone golden shoes Oh... I'd like to wish For everyone golden shoes Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1984 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Winners